A star filled night and new day
by blupablupa122
Summary: Star filled night on the lake at that camp her life changed forever This is a d/c its rated M for lemos in later chapters i'm expection about 10-11 chapters Please comment and fav


AN: Hello this is my 2nd fanfic and I'm very happy that I gots around to it I like the way the 1st chapter came out and I hope you do too I don't own anything teletoons and Cartoon network does

Courtney looked out the balcony window and slowly sighed to her self, this was her favorite spot in the house. It looked out over a vast field of grass and flowers and had a small river right beyond there. And just on the horizon of what she could see stood a capacious beautiful tree with sun brimming around its edges as if there was a projection light right behind it just to show it off. As she stared out as this she always thought of the same thing how she missed that island in the middle of Muscoda, Ontarioand one specific person in general.

When she had first arrived on the island she perceived him to be a delinquent, a ogre, swine. But a the game went on they started to get closer soon to the point of no return. And something happened she realized that he was none of the names she had assumed of him on first appearance he was actually a kind person who was " All right" and she liked the "bad" exterior that protected the warmth and kindness inside of him. She thought back to the night she had realized this, sitting on the dock looking out at the water such as she did at the balcony window.

(flash back)

She looked out at the glistening water in the moon light and swayed her feet of the dock with her light green pants pulled up to her knee's as to no get dampened by the salt water. This was her favorite times at the camp, no cameras' stuffed in her face, left alone to her thoughts and the moon light. She herd a creek of a foot landing on the dock and she looked behind her to hear "Hey princess I didn't know you stayed out this late". She just sighed. He soon sat himself about a half-a-foot away from her. "What do you want?" "I just simply wanted to get some fresh air princess didn't think anyone would stay up this late " he said with a devious smirk "I just like to be out here left to my thoughts" said Courtney in a warming tone. Taken back by the lack of a come back Duncan just simply said "Oh". It stayed like that for what seemed like forever until Duncan broke the silence " It really is beautiful. Isn't it?" "What do you mean" "I mean the sky its just so big. I always think of the night sky of a bunch of eyes looking down upon us as to protect us. I've never told anyone that you probable think its corny though" said Duncan. "No I think its very…what's the word interesting." Courtney said as she looked up to the sky and smiled. Duncan had never cared much for romance and didn't know much about it either, but if had to say this was a romantic scene; Just the two of them sitting on the dock, wit the stars above them with a full moon and glistening water beneath there feet and as far as the eye could see, the only light was the glow of the campsite left behind to the dreams of the young campers sleeping in there beds. Yes this was the moment he would confess.

"Umm… Courtney?" said Duncan with uncertainty in his voice. "yes: said Courtney wearily wondering why he had called her by her real name thinking that it must be important. "Okay here's the deal… I like you, you like me. So its just I was wondering do you wanna go out when this is all over ?" said Duncan with a light blush over his fac Courtney had never seen him this way before. "Yes Duncan I would like that" Courtney said feeling a blush come over her face as the words soaked into her brain. Had she just accepted Duncan into her life?! "Oh thanks princess I didn't think _I was you type" _using her own words against her she solemnly just ignored them and sucked in the moment as if it would last forever. She moved closer to him leaning on his shoulder and hoped this moment would never end. He put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her as tight to him as he could grip. He suddenly said "How about we take a dip I mean it is really hot out" said Duncan. Courtney just sighed and nodded her head she didn't want to leave the safely she felt when she was in his arms.

He got up and took his shirt and shorts off and was left in his underwear, which made Courtney blush as he dived into the water and slashed Courtney. "Come in princess un let you afraid to get wet " he said mockingly but she took off her pants and shirt much to Duncan surprise and dived right in but was shivering when she returned to the surface. "how'd you jump in to quickly its so freezing" complained Courtney as swam in Duncan's direction. "Oh don't worry about it princess" as she got closer. When she reached over too him he started bluntly at her chest and she slapped him in the face. Holding his cheek he said " What the hell was that for princess didn't think you had that in you" " Don't look at me like that she said covering her chest by crossing her arms.


End file.
